


Damn It!

by Witchy1ness



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adult Content, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief expansion on the piggybacking scene in Episode 121: “Where Vivi's Voice Gets Heard! the Hero Descends!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn It!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, they belong to Eiichiro Oda! Words in bold are taken directly from the One Piece subs on Crunchyroll, which also do not belong to me. Written in 2009.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, flames will be ignored.

Damnit! Why did Zoro have to be so built?! 

If he wasn’t, she _wouldn’t_ be forced to have her legs so wide just to get them around his waist.

Which _wouldn’t_ put certain body parts of hers unnaturally close to his back.

Which _wouldn’t_ forcibly remind her that – with every jarring step – not only were her scantily-clad breasts mashed against aforementioned broad back, but that Sanji’s lust-induced choice of costume had neglected to come with anything even remotely resembling undergarments.

Something that Nami had nearly killed the man for, until she realized the chef hadn’t noticed. She’d then decided against drawing attention to the matter. 

Unfortunately, her current situation was doing everything in its power to draw _all_ of her attention to said matter.

**Again, I’m saying that my injuries are obviously worse than yours.**

She let out an unladylike snort, **You’re a man, so stop whining! My leg is injured! I can’t stand!**

And then dramatically, just because she knew it would piss him off: **Ahh, I’m fainting, this is bad.**

**LIAR!**

The next moment had Nami seriously reconsidering her thoughts on Sanji, when Zoro’s stride altered as he dealt with a body looming up out of the ever-present sandstorm. The absence of his left hand holding her thigh had her instinctively clenching her legs to compensate for the missing support. Which had an interesting effect on the material caught between her legs, causing a tremor to snake its way up her spine. 

"Oi, you ok?" 

_Damn it!_

"Fine!” 

One thought kept time to the pounding of Zoro’s boots on the cobblestones. 

_Sanji is **so** dead._


End file.
